


Imagine

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: He didn't think enough of her to hate her...





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Every time he saw her across the Great Hall, he couldn't stop himself from imagining so many things. 

He'd like to say he hated her but, truly, he didn't think enough of her to hate.

Potter liked her and that was enough for Draco to want her.   


It was all too easy to see her laughing with her friends or flying with her blood-traitor brother and see her broken and bleeding on a cold stone floor. Red hair mattered with blood, face covered in scars and bruises. He could hear her screams as curses ripped through her body, taste the satisfaction of death as he watched her inhale her last breath, and smell the coppery scent of blood as her life left her. 

Then he would face Potter knowing he'd had the satisfaction of killing his little slag.


End file.
